Why Didn't We Do This Sooner?
by RiverGirl114
Summary: A short, smutty little fic to get us through all the Calzona drama of late... Solid M rating.


"Why Didn't We Do This Sooner?"

By RiverGirl114

Rating: M

Summary: A little piece of smut to help get through all the Calzona drama on Grey's… Takes place soon after Callie and Arizona move in together the first time.

Callie Torres stepped up on to the top step of the stool to reach the burnt out light bulb over the kitchen counter. As she reached up, the black material of her shirt moved upwards, revealing her beautifully tanned skin and taught stomach. Arizona walked in to the apartment just as Callie was screwing in the new bulb into the socket. A hundred dirty thoughts ran through the blonde's mind at the sight of Callie's exposed midsection.

"That's what I'd like to be doing to you right now." Arizona spoke after a moment, a sly smile on her face.

"What?" Callie responded, not understanding her girlfriend's comment.

"You're screwing a bulb in… I'd rather be doing that to you." Arizona clarified as she walked towards the brunette like a predator stalking its prey.

"Oh really?" Callie said with a grin as she lowered herself to the counter and turned to face Arizona, lust quickly rising to her eyes. "Honestly, spinning into an electrical socket doesn't exactly sound like a good time to me," she teased.

Arizona cocked her head to the side, a faux scowl crossing her face. "You know what I mean," she responded. "Thanks for ruining my attempt at being sexy Calliope." Arizona ran her hands up her girlfriend's jean-clad thighs and brushed up over her midsection before settling on the Latina's hips. Arizona unconsciously licked her lips.

"You don't have to attempt anything Arizona, all you have to do is walk into a room." Callie said as she rested her arms over the blonde's shoulders. "With you, the sexy is already built in." Callie leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, but just as their lips were about to meet, Arizona turned her head and gently bit Callie's neck before licking up to her ear. "My point exactly," the brunette said breathily just before Arizona captured her mouth.

Callie sighed into the kiss and wrapped her legs around Arizona, relishing the feeling of her girlfriends body pressed against her own. "I love that we can do this in here," she said between kisses.

"Mmmm, me too." Arizona leaned down and ran her tongue over the tops of Callie's breasts. She trailed her hands to Callie's waistband as Callie took the hint and leaned further back on the counter. "God you are so hot." She unbuttoned the Latina's jeans and ran her hands back up under her shirt to her lace-covered breasts. "So. Incredibly. Hot." She exclaimed between kisses. "I'm so glad we have our own place now… We don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us or-"

"Shut up and take my pants off." Callie interrupted as she tangled her fingers in Arizona's blonde locks, desperate for the foreplay to move to the next level.

Arizona looked up and smiled mischievously at Callie before grabbing the brunette's waistband and quickly tearing the jeans and underwear from her body. Arizona immediately kissed Callie as she settled in between the Latina's legs. She kissed down her girlfriend's neck and gently bit through the fabric covering her right breast, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the woman beneath her.

As Arizona moved down to the apex of Callie's thighs, the brunette leaned back fully on the counter, one leg wrapped around the blonde while the other steadied on the counter. She reached her left hand up to grip the edge of the sink behind her head while her right hand kept itself tangled in blonde hair. Her hips involuntarily moved into Arizona when she felt's her lips on the inside of her thighs.

Not really in the mood to tease further, Arizona deftly licked Callie's clit before taking it fully into her mouth. She looked up and grinned at the sight before her, Callie's head thrown back in ecstasy and panting heavily at Arizona's expert ministrations between her legs. Arizona continued to suck at the brunette's clit as she slid a finger into her core.

"Oh God!" Callie cried as Arizona curled a finger inside of her before pulling out and inserting a second. She hadn't realized how hot this would be. Even though the apartment now only belonged to them, getting fucked on the kitchen counter was an incredible turn on. Callie began to feel the buildup of pressure in her lower abdomen as Arizona increased the speed of her penetrating fingers. The ability to form coherent words left her as the sounds of her cries and moans of pleasure filled the apartment. She was so close.

Sensing Callie's rapidly approaching orgasm, Arizona pushed her fingers in harder and deeper, while continuing to skillfully tongue her clit. Callie's inner walls began to tighten around her fingers and Arizona curled her fingers upwards, sending the brunette over the edge, making Callie scream.

As the tension left her body and the fireworks behind her tightly shut eyes began to fade, Callie released her hold on Arizona's hair, her arms falling to the counter unable to move. Arizona continued to lightly lick at Callie, hoping to prolong her climax while causing small bursts of pleasure to scatter throughout her body.

"Callie? What's wrong?" Mark exclaimed as her burst through the front door wielding a baseball bat. "I heard screaming!"

"Fuck!" The two women cried in unison as they scrambled to cover up Callie's lower half. "Mark! What the hell?" Arizona practically screamed as she wiped her mouth. "Get out!"

"Nice!" Mark said with a grin as he lowered the bat, realizing the true nature of the screams.

"Get out!" the two women yelled again.

"Geez, I was just making sure you were okay…" Mark grumbled as he turned to leave the apartment, a knowing smile crossing his features.

Arizona turned around to look back at her girlfriend, a look of disbelief on her face. The two women stared at each other in silence before bursting into fits of laughter. "And I thought it was rough dealing with Christina banging on our door in the middle of the night telling us to keep it down," the blonde remarked as she pulled her girlfriend into a sitting position.

"That was your fault you know," Callie replied as she sat up fully and wrapped her arms behind Arizona's head.

"How on earth was that my fault?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"Well, first of all," Callie began, "if you weren't so amazing at that, I wouldn't have screamed."

"Is that a complaint?" Arizona responded teasingly as she stroked Callie's bare thighs.

"Oh absolutely not, it was more of a compliment actually," Callie continued. "And secondly, you forgot to lock the door when you came home," she finished with a smile.

"Okay, I'll give you the door lock," the blonde conceded, "but if you think that was my best work, you're in for a big surprise."

"Really now?" Callie said as she maneuvered herself off the counter. "I think you need to show me then." Callie glanced over her shoulder to see Arizona admiring her from behind. "Just remember to lock the door first," Callie finished with a smirk.

Arizona practically sprinted to the front door to lock it. Turning around, she saw Callie walking towards their bedroom pulling her shirt over her head. Just as Callie was unhooking her bra, she glanced back at Arizona. "You coming?"

Arizona smiled, lust filling her blue eyes. "Mmmm, with a sight like that, I know I will be soon," she replied before following Callie into their bedroom.


End file.
